<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【咕哒君】逐渐刀客塔化（2） by yusah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569157">【咕哒君】逐渐刀客塔化（2）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusah/pseuds/yusah'>yusah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>银莲花 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yusah/pseuds/yusah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>paro :吐槽役咕哒 in 明日方舟</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>咕哒中心</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>银莲花 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1477091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【咕哒君】逐渐刀客塔化（2）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>明日方舟真好玩hhh</p><p>收藏了一个分析官方版博士的帖（？） </p><p>我真心喜欢“救世主”们.JPG</p><p>第二人称叙述（重点）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1 关于理智</p><p> </p><p>你看着泛着奇异光泽的石头，果断选择先靠王财里的苹果维持理智。</p><p> </p><p>又到了把苹果当饭吃的年代（？）。</p><p> </p><p>嘘———</p><p>不要提那句俗语。</p><p> </p><p>能天使跃跃欲试想抢你的苹果去做派就是后话了。</p><p> </p><p>毕竟，你现在，还没有，辣个吕人。( •᷄ὤ•᷅)</p><p> </p><p>2 关于前期</p><p> </p><p>还记得吗，最开始你因为手痒氪了一单。</p><p> </p><p>虽然这让你刷新了三观，发出“原来这个世界上真的存在六星啊”的感慨，但随后你遇到了一个很严肃的问题。</p><p> </p><p>要么是你还用不上他（她）战斗就结束了（惊讶/虐菜），要么是你还用不上他（她）战斗就结束了（痛苦/卡费）。</p><p> </p><p>所以，暂时，他们就被安置于宿舍待机。</p><p> </p><p>“不要紧，都有机会的，迟早让你们陪我加班。”说完，你忽视了瑟瑟发抖（想象中）的干员们，慢悠悠地拄着输液架走了。</p><p> </p><p>3 我有一个大胆的想法</p><p> </p><p>你准备拜托梅尔做个能放输液架并能带人快速移动的外骨骼———来自懒癌的最后一点追求。</p><p> </p><p>4 关于职介</p><p> </p><p>“【辅助】：提供多样增益减益效果的职业。”</p><p> </p><p>从阿米娅那，你得到了这样的概念。</p><p> </p><p>但对于像梅尔、深海色的干员，说实话，你还不太会用，所以你选择让她们在罗德岛放飞自我快活去了。</p><p> </p><p>喜欢机械的去造自己的小玩意儿，喜欢画画的让她画，只要别把罗德岛搞没了就行。（放养模式）（超低要求）</p><p> </p><p>在这里，你不得不提一下【特种】干员们。</p><p> </p><p>阿消是神！阿消强无敌！</p><p> </p><p>你从来没想过还有这样的钻空子（bu）的方式。</p><p> </p><p>那个水枪（？）可是相当于能百分百即死的宝具啊！而且不需要充能！小姑娘是自动触发的啊！</p><p> </p><p>你看向她的眼神一瞬间就变了。</p><p> </p><p>那可是，能把弑君者一把推下去的吕人（震惊）。</p><p> </p><p>辣鸡整合，辣鸡弑君者，我们消总135cm都能守一条路。</p><p> </p><p>5 关于三四星</p><p> </p><p>你只能说，是真的好用。</p><p>（目前还在第三章 233）</p><p> </p><p>费用低，易满潜，爱了。</p><p> </p><p>本来是靠发色记人的你，十分感动地记下了他们的脸（名字）。</p><p> </p><p>这可是一个脸盲患者最大的诚意啊！</p><p> </p><p>“那真是谢谢你哦，博士。那我是炎熔还是芙蓉？”</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>——————</p><p> </p><p>再见！</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>开玩笑的，当然是炎熔啦。</p><p> </p><p>6 关于游戏</p><p> </p><p>明日方舟，玩得好（动脑子），是在玩塔防；玩得不好（瞎放），是在玩养成。</p><p> </p><p>7 关于区别</p><p> </p><p>fgo：</p><p> </p><p>完全不慌，毕竟可以一直苟下去。</p><p> </p><p>除去从者的技能很苟之外，还有令咒和碎石流呢:)</p><p> </p><p>明日方舟：</p><p> </p><p>慌慌张张，左顾右看，毕竟大局为重，鬼知道敌方会从哪里冒出来。</p><p> </p><p>而且失败了要重新来过，这就很悲伤了。</p><p> </p><p>之前只用带五骑，现在要带12个人。</p><p> </p><p>当然一旦熟悉这个设定后，对于比较苟的玩家而言，感觉12个都嫌少呢 233</p><p> </p><p>8 关于愧疚</p><p> </p><p>说句难听的，从者的【战斗不能】让你觉得心疼、愤怒（对敌方），但干员的【退场】却让你感觉恐惧，所以你总是在残血状态时就立即撤下他们。</p><p> </p><p>你身处战场。</p><p> </p><p>你的每一个命令都有人去执行。</p><p> </p><p>你的失误会导致他们的“死亡”。</p><p> </p><p>你感觉自己比以往更加渴求着胜利。</p><p> </p><p>而且，有些干员是没有战斗经验的。</p><p> </p><p>看到档案的一瞬间，你甚至想打人（策划）。</p><p> </p><p>为了她们，为了感染者，为了生存，一定要赢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p><p> </p><p>感谢你的阅读 (*ꈍ꒙ꈍ*)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>本来是准备好好吐糟的，但最后莫名认（生）真（气）起来。 </p><p>干员退场没有语音，档案中还专门有一条是写战斗经验的，令人窒息。</p><p>本来想暑假fgo赶进度的，结果现在还卡在皇女那章，都怪明日方舟！（8.20）</p><p>但明日方舟也是真的很好玩，要肝，要命。_(:з」∠)_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>